LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P8/Transcript
(Erin is seen lying in bed) Erin: *Moans* Malindes: Hmmmm.... Mint: Something wrong madam? Malindes: Is there anything we can do to slow this down? Mint: Not that we- Malindes: Then I'll find something to slow it down! Erin:...... Malindes: Hmm, Mint! Mint: Yeah? Malindes: Go have one of the chefs make Erin soup! Mint: Seriously? Malindes: Yeah! Mint: Very well if that's your wish. (Mint leaves the room) Malindes: Don't worry Erin! You're gonna be okay! Erin: Cool......*Groans* Malindes: *smile* (In the Forbidden Forest, Rose and Grey are seen walking) Rose: Hmmmm..... Grey: Nothing so far. Rose: Where could those Doom Seekers be? Grey: Not sure. Rose: Hm... Grey:......You think Pop's okay? Rose: She'll be fine Grey. I know she will. Grey: Still... I'm worried. Rose: Its okay to worry. It just means you care for her. Grey: Really? Rose: Yeah. I mean, that's why I wanna save Erin so bad. Grey: Oh. Okay then. Rose: *Nods* Grey:.....*Points ahead* Hey look! (Rose looks, finding the Doom Seeker Camp) Rose: *Gasp* There it is! Grey: Here let's hide! (The two go and hide in the bushes as they watch the camp) Rose:....... Grey: We found the camp. Now what? Rose: We find out how to get a cure for the Curse. Grey: Right. (The two watch as they see a Doom Seeker Sorcerer step out with a few Mutant Seekers) Rose: That must be the wizard. Grey: Has to be. (The Sorcerer puts a scroll down on a nearby table) Rose: Hmmm..... Grey: What? Rose: I don't know if I'm right, but I've got a good feeling about that scroll there. Grey: Think it might be the counter spell? Rose: Maybe. Best to check though right? Grey: Yeah. Let's do it. Rose: Think we can take 'em? Grey: Totally mom. You and me. Rose: Then let's go. (The two get up and walk out of the bushes) Rose: Hey there Seekers! Doom Seekers: !!! Grey: What's good? Rose: We'll just come and take that scroll and be on our merry way! (The Doom Seekers arm themselves as the Sorcerer's hands catch fire) Doom Seeker Sorcerer: *Growls* Grey: !! Rose: H-He's got fire. Grey: I see that... Doom Seeker Sorcerer: You.....Targhul......Burn now.... Rose:...... Grey: Don't worry mom. We got this. We're Ice Warriors remember? Rose: Right. Grey: Now let's fight! Doom Seeker Sorcerer: BLEED!!! (The Doom Seekers charge before it cuts to Erin eating her soup) Erin: N-Not...bad.... Mint: Yep. Erin:...... Mint:...... Erin: A-Are you....e-ever happy? Mint: Of course I am. Just not like my lady who's happy ALL the time. Erin: O-Oh... Mint: Mmhm. Erin:.......HNN!!! Mint: Hm? (Erin drops her bowl as she looks at her arm) Erin: ! (The Curse is seen spreading through Erin's arm, causing her veins to glow orange) Erin: AAAAHHH!!!! Mint: Uhhh my lady?? (Malindes runs in) Malindes: ERIN!!! (Erin lies back down as the pain subsides) Erin: *Starts crying* Why.....? Malindes: Oh Erin.....Get a medic stat! (A medic soon runs into the room and tends to Erin as Malindes watches worried. It then cuts to Rose and Grey dodging the Sorcerer's fireballs) Doom Seeker Sorcerer: *Snarls* Rose: We're doing better than I expected! Grey: Yeah! (Grey freezes a Doom Seeker solid) Grey: I think we are! Rose: Woo! (Rose dodges the Sorcerer's fireball) Rose: Missed me! Doom Seeker Sorcerer: *Growls* Rose: Haha! (Rose is then knocked away by an explosion from another fireball) Rose: NN!!! Grey: MOM!!! (A second Sorcerer then steps out) Grey: !! Crap! Rose: Ow. (The two Sorcerers roar and prepare their final blows. Just then, one of the sorcerers are frozen and shattered) Doom Seeker Sorcerer #2: !!! Grey: Huh?! (Popsicle then walks out panting and with her arm pointed outward) Rose: *Gasp* Grey: POP!!! Popsicle: Hey....*Breathes in and out* Grey: H-How did you- Popsicle: Well I got pinned down by the monsters, they started tickling me for about five minutes straight before I managed to free myself, freeze them all, shatter them and get away. Rose: What took you so long then to get here? Popsicle:......Totally didn't get lost on the way either. Rose and Grey:...…. Grey: Well whatever! Now you're here! Which means we can finish this! (The 3 Targhuls stand together) Rose: *Activates Ice Armor* Grey! Popsicle! Ready!? Popsicle: *Creates an ice dagger* Ready! Grey: *Creates an ice sword* Ready! Rose: Let's finish this Sorcerer off and get that scroll! Popsicle: For Erin! Grey: For Grandma! Rose: LET'S GO!! (The three charge toward the Sorcerer) Doom Seeker Sorcerer: !!!! (The Sorcerer frantically throws fireballs which miss each time. Rose then creates an ice sword) Rose: RAAAAAAAH!!!! (Rose slices through the Sorcerer) Doom Seeker Sorcerer: GRAH!!!! Grey: MY TURN!! (Grey runs up and slices both of the Sorcerer's arms off) Doom Seeker Sorcerer: *Pained roar* Grey: Finish him off Popsicle! Popsicle: YOU'RE MINE SORCERER!! (Popsicle runs up and stabs the Sorcerer's chest multiple times before she takes the dagger in both hands and raises it up) Popsicle: FINISHER!!! (Popsicle stabs the Sorcerer through the head, causing it to fall apart and die) Popsicle: WOO HOO!!! We got him! Grey: Alright! Rose: Nice work guys! Popsicle: Yeah! (Popsicle and Grey both hug) Grey: Heh. Popsicle: Oh and uhhh, you owe me for holding the monsters off. Grey: Oh I- Huh?! Popsicle: *Giggle* Grey: *Sigh* Okay.... Popsicle: Awesome! (Rose picks up the scroll and looks at it) Rose: Ha! This is it! The counter spell we need for Erin! Grey: Really!? Rose: Yeah! We just need to get this to Malindes! Then Erin and the rest of the world can be fixed! Popsicle: Then come on! Let's get back! Grey: Yeah we might not have much time left! (Rose nods before she takes her Emitter and opens a portal) Rose: Let's go! (The three head through the portal) TO BE CONTINUED....... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts